The primary object of this research is the development and exploration of methodology in NMR, especially in solids, from both a theoretical and an experimental viewpoint. Previous work along this line has led to innovations in technique which have had some impact on the study of biological systems, and it is hoped to continue similar progress. It is also planned to continue the application of recently developed methods, by studies of a) multiple coherence transfer and molecular connectivity, b) electron spin echo modulation and the structure of metalloproteins, c) broadband spin decoupling, d) slow molecular motion and others. An important part of the work in the second and following years, if preliminary explorations under other sponsorship are successful, will be the study of extremely rare or dilute species making use of the enormous increases in sensitivity which are available in principle at ultra-low temperatures.